Exito? no, es felicidad
by palcalde
Summary: una joven con problemas hace todo lo posible para cumplir su sueño. Ella cambia, ¿habran cambiado los demas? Tambien es Frienship XD
1. Chapter 1

**Ningun personaje que os suene me pertenece**

Acabamos de empezar el año y junto con los regalos de navidad acabo de recibir el mejor regalo del mundo, una carta de la universidad de Nueva York donde decía que me daban la beca que había solicitado por mis buenas notas.

Me llamo Kate Beckett y aunque mis padres son americanos, toda mi familia vive en España, donde me he criado. Desde que empecé la secundaria, siempre he tenido problemas al relacionarme con mis compañeros, según la psicóloga, era una niña de 12 años con la madurez de una chica de 18. A raíz de esos problemas me quede totalmente sola por lo que en esos fines de semana en los que me quedaba en casa, le pedí a mi madre que me enseñase a hacer las cosas de la casa y así en el futuro estaría lista para vivir sola y ese momento ha llegado.

Desde que empezaron los problemas mi sueño siempre ha sido salir de mi pueblo e irme lo mas lejos posible pero hasta ahora no había sido posible. Como ya he dicho, acabo de recibir una carta de la universidad de Nueva York donde decía que me daban la beca, pero lo primero que tenia que hacer era terminar 2º de bachillerato, el ultimo curso y el mas difícil. Pero para mi es bastante fácil ya que, bueno al tener la meta de salir del instituto, llevo todas las asignaturas al día. Por otro lado en 1º de bachillerato tuve nueves y dieces en todas las asignaturas.

Con mis compañeras aunque no me lleve estupendamente y no salga los fines de semana, tengo una buena relación, después de seis años no esta mal, y aunque sigo sin saber exactamente que hizo que no quisieran juntarse conmigo nunca les voy a reprochar nada de lo que me hicieron ya que por todo eso soy la persona que soy hoy en día, las chicas con las que mas hablo en clase se llaman Patricia, Marta y Maite, esta ultima aparte es vecina mía. Como he dicho, con ellas tengo buena relación pero no lo suficiente para que sepan que me voy.

He decidido mantener el tema de que me voy a Nueva York en secreto, solo mis padres y mi hermano lo sabrán.

 **BUENAS! Bueno, este es un nuevo fanfic que estoy escribiendo basado SOLO en los personajes de la serie Castle. Publicare los sabados para de esa manera llevar un poco de orden.**

 **Espero que os guste esta idea y me lo demostréis y dejándome reviews. Podéis contactar conmigo por mi cuenta de twitter:** _ **sellovemadrid**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**5 MESES DESPUÉS**_

Terminaron los exámenes, con todo aprobado por supuesto, y había llegado el día de la graduación, me arregle para la ceremonia y la fiesta con un vestido con el que podía lucir el cuerpo que tenía ahora. Antes era una chica acomplejada por tener barriga, me consideraba gorda y no estaba a gusto conmigo misma y para esta noche había decidido perder algo de peso. Aun no tengo el cuerpo con el que este realmente a gusto pero iba progresando, me puse mi vestido y me arregle el pelo y el maquillaje. Me fui de la fiesta sobre las tres y media de la mañana, sin despedirme de nadie pero tenía que dormir algo ya que por la mañana tenía que preparar las cajas y las maletas para irme al que sería mi nuevo hogar.

Como he dicho, por la mañana me levante, desayune y me puse a organizar las cosas para el viaje. Por vivir en otro continente y tener que llevar muchas cosas, la universidad me mandaba un avión privado para que metiese todas las cajas que necesitase. Mi avión salía dentro de una semana y tenía que preparar todo así que no saldría de casa para nada.

 _ **1 SEMANA DESPUÉS**_

Ha llegado el día, hoy mi vida cambiaría para siempre. No sé lo que pasara en el futuro, si después de terminar la carrera me quedare allí o volveré pero pase lo que pase sé que estos años que me esperan serán inolvidables.

Al llegar al aeropuerto tenía que hacer como el resto de pasajeros pasar por facturación y los controles, después de un buen rato facturando todo lo que llevaba, básicamente toda mi vida, es decir, peluches que tengo desde que era pequeña, fotos, libros indispensables como la saga de Harry Potter y ropa, aunque me llevo menos de la que pensaba ya que algunas cosas o no me valían y no me las pongo o son de niña pequeña y además allí me comprare ropa.

Una vez he terminado de facturar todo, tengo como una hora hasta embarcar, me despido de mis padres para poder asimilar antes de subir al avión que hasta dentro de mucho no les voy a poder abrazar más, ya sé que lo lógico sería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos antes de irme, pero lo prefiero así.

Pasada esa hora subo al avión donde me dan toda clase de cosas, revistas, una almohada buena, puedo reclinar el asiento todo lo que quiera sin nadie que se queje detrás, ya sé que no es algo para emocionarse pero para alguien que cada vez que viaja le toca un viajero gruñón detrás esto es el paraíso y lo mejor comida comestible.

Después de muchas horas de vuelo, por suerte al ser un avión privado no tuve que hacer escala en ningún sitio, aterrice en el aeropuerto internacional de Newark, al salir cargada de maletas, ya que las cajas las llevaban aparte, me choque con un idiota, un chico moreno, más alto que yo

\- au!

\- tienes que mirar por donde andas, no vayas a chocarte con más chicos

\- iba mirando, pero el que se ha chocado eres tú con mis maletas y lo has descolocado todo

\- bueno, di lo que te dé la gana sabionda

\- hasta nunca idiota!

Después de eso y dado que la primera cosa que hice al llegar a Nueva York fue tener un problema con alguien, decidí que a partir de ahí todo, bueno no siempre todo, pero que me tenía que tomar las cosas con más humor

Al salir del aeropuerto subí a un taxi que me llevo hasta la puerta de la universidad. Allí al entrar fui a secretaria a que me indicasen donde estaba mi habitación, resultaba que había seis becados en la residencia y que teníamos un pasillo privado del que solo nosotros teníamos llave y el resto de alumnos no podían pasar solos, es muy raro, yo nunca había oído que hubiese cosas así pero bueno...

Cuando llegue, el pasillo estaba desierto, por lo visto yo era la primera busque mi habitación y al entrar, allí estaban todas mis cajas, sí que habían sido rápidos. Entré y deje mis maletas, empecé a sacar ropa hasta que las vacié, me tumbe en la cama pero empecé a escuchar voces en el pasillo y decidí salir a ver quién era, al salir...


	3. Chapter 3

_Ningun personaje que os suene me pertenece_

\- hombre! la sabelotodo

\- Hombre! El idiota que no mira por donde va

\- Lo siento, he tenido un mal vuelo y lo pague con el primero que paso a mi lado, soy Rick

\- Kate ¿Eres uno de los becados?

\- Si, de Los Ángeles ¿y tú?

\- De España

\- Bueno... voy a deshacer mis maletas, ¿vamos luego a comer?

\- La verdad es que iba a ir ahora, vente o sino vamos a cenar juntos, a lo mejor ha venido alguno de los que queda por llegar

\- Pues quedamos para cenar, ya sabes, soy el de la habitación de enfrente

Después de esa conversación, me fui a comer y a investigar un poco la universidad, la verdad es que es muy majo y no el imbécil que parecía en el aeropuerto.

Tras un buen rato dando vueltas vuelvo a mi habitación, me pongo a colocar alguna cosa más pero me da bastante pereza así que enseguida me tumbo en la cama a descansar, pero de descansar poco, empecé a recibir mensajes de compañeros míos diciendo que si estaba bien y que donde estaba, que por que había desaparecido en mitad de la noche y preguntas como esas, yo me limite a dar respuestas cortas como que estaba bien, que estaba cansada... Pero sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho porque pronto se olvidarían de mí

Mientras terminaba de contestar los mensajes, también los de mi madre preguntando si había llegado bien y todas las clásicas preguntas de madre, llamaron a mi puerta

\- Buenas! ¿Vienes a cenar?

\- ¿Ya es la hora de cenar?

\- Claro! Son las 8 de la tarde

\- ah! es verdad que aquí se cena pronto- dije mientras me reía sola

\- ¿A qué hora cenabas en España?

\- Pues a las nueve y media o diez

\- Bueno, así te vas acostumbrando

\- ya, ¿no ha llegado nadie más?

\- No, por lo menos no he oído que viniese nadie. ¿Vamos?

\- Si, espera que cojo una cosa

Voy a mi habitación, cojo mi batería externa para el móvil y salgo

\- Ya estoy!

Al salir del pasillo vimos a una chica entrar en él, supuse que sería una nueva becada, pero por lo visto Rick ya la conocía...

\- La conoces?

\- Si, era compañera mía en el instituto

\- y por qué no habéis venido juntos?

\- A mí me llego la confirmación de la beca antes que a ella y al reservar el avión yo cogí uno por la mañana y ella uno por la tarde, lo que no sabía es que íbamos a estar en el mismo pasillo pero bueno, tampoco somos uña y carne, pero creo que vosotras os llevarías bien la verdad

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, las dos sois peleonas

\- ¡OYE!

Llegamos al comedor y vi un montón de comida, era como un bufet libre por lo menos para nosotros, según un cartel que estaba en la puerta los becados podíamos comer lo que quisiésemos las veces que quisiésemos

Cogimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos a comer, el comedor estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de una pareja al fondo del comedor, de esas súper empalagosas que no paran de toquetearse y esas cosas. Rick y yo estuvimos un rato hablando de nuestras vidas, hasta que vimos aparecer a Lanie por la puerta, cogió su comida y vino hacia nosotros

\- Hola Castle!

\- Han te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Castle, llámame Rick

\- Vaaale, dejare de hacerlo. Soy Lanie-dijo dirigiéndose a mí- encantada!

\- Encantada, soy Kate

\- También tienes beca? de qué?

\- si, en periodismo

\- Eso es genial, yo la tengo en diseño

\- de ropa o de interiores?

\- De las dos- dijo riéndose- aún no he elegido la especialidad

Seguimos un rato hablando de la vida, de nuestro pasado, en ese tema no hable mucho, les interesaba más saber cómo era España y nuestras tradiciones.

Más tarde nos fuimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, cuando llegamos al pasillo, mi móvil empezó a sonar

\- No lo vas a coger?

\- No, no me apetece hablar ahora con ellos

\- quienes son ellos?

\- Unos antiguos compañeros de clase, nada importante...

\- vale, nos vemos por la mañana

\- Vale, hasta mañana

Entramos cada uno en nuestra habitación, la verdad es que había tenido mucha suerte con mis compañeros de pasillo, son muy simpáticos.

Antes de dormir, coloque alguna cosa más, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para colocarlo, pero algún día me pondré enserio a poner todo en su sitio.

Al cabo de un rato, me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir.

 **bueno! aqui un capitulo mas! esta vez lo publico en viernes por que empieza el puente y hay gente que se va vacaciones asi que aqui lo teneis! espero que os haya gustado y dejadme reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Durante la semana terminaron de llegar los compañeros de pasillo que faltaban. En total eran seis habitaciones, éramos Rick, Lanie, Javi, Jenny, Kevin y yo. Durante estos días nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, todos eran geniales y habíamos conectado súper bien. Lanie y Jenny se habían vuelto en pocos días mis mejores amigas.

Era curioso, ellas contaban de todo sobre su vida en el pasado, Lanie era de Washington y Lanie de Los Ángeles y hablaban de sus amigas de allí y yo más bien me quedaba callada y me reía con alguna anécdota que contaban puesto que no me apetecía que supiesen que en el instituto al que iba era más bien una apestada con la que nadie se juntaba.

\- Kate, ¿estás bien?

\- Eh? Ah sí, estoy bien...

\- Vas a coger el teléfono o vas a dejar que siga vibrando?

\- Voy a dejar que siga vibrando, no me apetece hablar

\- Quien es quien te esta siempre llamando?

\- Oh! No es nadie importante, ya dejaran de llamar... supongo

\- cuando te vas a atrever a decirnos que es lo que escondes?- dice Lanie la más directa de las dos

\- como que lo que escondo?

\- está claro que escondes algo, a ver, nos caes bien eso está claro, pero hay algo o más bien alguien con el que no quieres hablar, alguien que a lo mejor no sabe que estas aquí?

\- Esta bien... os contaré la verdad... de donde yo vengo, en mi pueblo, cuando empecé el instituto tuve unos problemas por los cuales no he tenido amigas durante toda la secundaria. Iba muy mal en los estudios y lo único que quería era salir de allí, pero sabía que con esas notas no podría hacerlo. Al llegar a los dos últimos años, decidí ponerme a estudiar enserio, sin importarme el encontrar amigos o salir a la calle, sabía que si quería salir de allí era la única forma, estudiando y entrando en la universidad. Hablé con mis profesores y les pedí que sacase lo que sacase no dijesen mis notas en alto ya que si iba bien o si iba mal no quería que mis compañeros lo supiesen. En el primer año saque una media de 10 lo que me permitía pedir la beca para venir aquí, y durante el segundo año, mis compañeros aquellos que habían estado 5 años metiéndose conmigo, de la noche a la mañana eran simpáticos conmigo, pero yo no quería distracciones. Por otra parte a ellos sólo les caía bien en clase, nunca me llamaban para salir los fines de semana ni nada.  
Cuando me dieron la beca, decidí desaparecer, no le dije nada a nadie. Me fui de mi graduación sin despedirme de nadie y desde entonces no he vuelto a coger el teléfono, piensan que he desaparecido pero nadie se ha molestado en preguntar a mis padres si estoy bien. Esa es la verdad, si averiguan que estoy aquí van a querer utilizarme para visitar Nueva York de gratis.

\- porque no nos habías dicho esto antes?

\- porque no quería que pensaseis que ellos habían tenido algún motivo para alejarse de mí y que al final os fueseis de mi vida...

\- eso no va a pasar, te queremos y no nos importa lo que pasase en el pasado, ahora eres la Kate de Nueva York y te queremos por cómo te has comportado con nosotras no porque tuvieses o no amigas en España

\- Gracias chicas, sois las mejores

\- Ahora vamos a solucionar tu problema con el teléfono

\- como?

\- Fácil, contestamos una de nosotras y decimos que se han equivocado

\- Genial!

Esa noche, mientras estábamos los seis en mi habitación, volvieron a llamarme

\- son ellos?

\- eh... si, lo coges tú?- le dije a Han

\- sí, trae...

 _Conversación_ _telefónica_

 _\- si?_

 _-ehh... hola, Kate?_

 _\- lo siento no conozco ninguna Kate_

 _\- seguro? Me habré equivocado pero este es el número que tengo de ella..._

 _\- mira no sé de quién me hablas pero_ _a lo mejor_ _te dio mal el número, o lo_ _apuntaste_ _mal o se ha cambiado el número_

 _\- ya no se... bueno pues lo siento..._

 _\- no pasa nada_

Al terminar la conversación las tres nos estamos riendo por la conversación, sabiendo que no me iban a volver a llamar


	5. Chapter 5

Los meses pasaron rápido y de un día para otro nos encontrábamos en Noviembre, cerca de acción de gracias, por ello, teníamos puente para ir a celebrarlo con la familia.

Mi relación con los demás era incluso mejor de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado, con Jenny y Lanie eran todo risas y cotilleos (con alguna pequeña pelea, pero sin grandes consecuencias), con Javi y Kevin eran todo risas, por cualquier cosa ya fuese algo gracioso de por si o algo serio, siempre le encontraban a todo su parte cómica y con Rick... bueno con el es algo especial, es mi mejor amigo incluso por encima de las chicas, el era mi confidente, me ayudaba en algo que yo no era precisamente una experta: los chicos. Los días y las noches con todos ellos eran risas y mas risas, y me hacían olvidar de tiempos pasados.

Como decía, se acercaba acción de gracias, por lo cual había puente para ir con las familias, ¿el problema? No compensaba coger un avión hasta España para ir a celebrar una tradición que no celebrábamos. Mis padre aun siendo americanos, cuando se mudaron a España, empezaron a seguir solo las costumbre españolas, ya que celebrar las americanas allí no tenia mucho sentido.

\- Bueno Kate, ¿que hacéis en Acción de gracias en España?- me dice Lanie

\- Pues...Nada, allí no celebramos Acción de Gracias

\- y que vas a hacer este puente?- dice Jenny

\- Supongo que me quedare aquí, no voy a volar hasta España para no celebrar nada...

\- De ninguna manera!

\- Que dices Rick?

\- Que no te vas a quedar aquí tu sola

\- como que no? acabo de decir que no voy a ir a España a nada

\- no vas a ir a España, pero no te vas a quedar en la universidad tu sola todo el puente, si es necesario, te vienes a mi casa conmigo y mi familia

\- que quieres que?! Como voy a ir en Acción de Gracias a tu casa? Es una fiesta familiar no para que vayan tus amigos

\- No! es una fiesta para dar gracias por las cosas buenas que te han pasado en el ultimo año, y tu eres una de ellas. Os invitaría a todos- dice girándose a los demás- pero vosotros no tenéis pensado quedaros todo el puente aquí metidos- dice moviendo los brazos exageradamente señalando al resto de la habitación

\- Pero...

\- Ni peros ni peras, tu te vienes a mi casa y punto. Ademas, hay habitaciones de sobra

\- Esta bien... donde vais a celebrarlo?

\- En casa de mis padres

\- Y tus padres donde viven?

\- En los Ángeles

\- Los Ángeles?!

\- Si, bueno... Pero creo que este año lo hacemos en la casa de aquí, de Nueva York. Pero hablo con ellos y te lo confirmo, pero que sea donde sea, tu no te escapas de celebrar Acción de Gracias en mi casa

\- Esta bien... Pero es que no quiero molestar a nadie de tu familia, no me conocen de nada y voy a celebrar con ellos una fiesta tan familiar como Acción de Gracias, es como ir a celebrar la navidad!

-La cosa es que tu no vas a molestar, mis padres quieren conocerte desde el momento en el que les dije que eras española. Sinceramente creo que quieren que les des un tour por España

\- Bueno... creo que conmigo poco iban a ver. Algo de Madrid si pero nada mas.

Al final, celebraría Acción de Gracias en casa de Rick, aquí en nueva York. El día había llegado e íbamos a pasar el jueves por la noche en su casa, el viernes al ser el Black Friday íbamos a ir a hacer algunas compras pero de relax ya que no nos urgía comprar nada, el sábado por lo visto tenían otra tradición familiar y ya el domingo volveríamos a la residencia ya que sus padres volvían a Los Ángeles y así nosotros descansábamos un poco antes de ir el lunes a clase.

\- Bueno... lista para conocer a mis padres?

\- Si, tampoco es como si estuviésemos saliendo y fuese a conocer a los padres de mi novio

\- Tranquila, que de estar saliendo, la peor parte se la lleva el novio al conocer a los padres de la novia, sobre todo con las miradas que echan los padres como diciendo 'no te atrevas a romperle el corazón a mi pequeña'

\- jaja eso es verdad, pero nosotras no llevamos esas miradas por parte de las madres como diciendo 'que sepas que no me vas a quitar a mi pequeñín'

\- Bueno... Vamos que deben estar todos en el salón o en la cocina

A pesar de ser todo muy moderno, la casa no tenia ese estilo loft actual, era bastante clásica, todas las habitaciones separadas por paredes, lo cual hacia que la casa que era grande de por si, pareciese mas pequeña. Aunque otros, como yo, diríamos que es mas acogedora o intima

\- Familia! -gritó al entrar en el salón- Os presento a mi vecina de enfrente y amiga Kate, Kate estos son mi padre Richard, como yo...

\- Dirás que tu te llamas como yo- dijo su padre, a lo que yo me limite a sonreír

\- Bueno, como tu digas papá; mi hermano Alex y ¿donde esta mamá?

\- En la cocina, supervisando la cena

Cuando nos dirigimos hacia la cocina le susurro a Rick

\- ¿supervisando?

\- Si, tenemos cocinera

\- Aah

\- Mamá!

\- Richard! Llegáis pronto hijo!

\- Mamá, esta es Kate, Kate esta es mi madre Martha

\- Encantada de conocerla

\- Igualmente querida, y cual era la relación que teníais?

\- Somos amigos y vecinos, vivimos uno en frente del otro.

\- Bueno, Richard ¿porque no le enseñas su habitación y dejáis la maletas allí mientras se termina de hacer la cena?

\- La habitación del fondo?

\- Si, es la que han preparado para ella

Tras esto nos dirigimos por un largo pasillo en el cual conté tres puertas a un lado, dos al otro lado y una al fondo del pasillo. Según me iba señalando Rick, las tres puertas de un lado eran: un aseo para invitados de corta estancia, la habitación de sus padres y la de su hermano; al otro lado del pasillo, una habitación de invitados, su habitación y al fondo la que iba a ser mía, que era una segunda habitación de invitados. Fuimos directos a mi habitación de manera que pudiese dejar mi maleta, ya que el seguía teniendo ropa allí. Al entrar en la habitación me quede literalmente con la boca abierta ya que en la vida me la habría imaginado tan grande, tenia una cama de matrimonio justo en el centro, en la pared de enfrente de la cama había un espejo de cuerpo entero y en las otras paredes había una puerta de cristal que daba a un pequeño balcón, y en la puerta, había dos puertas, una que daba a un baño completo privado y la otra era un armario-vestidor. Al dejar las maletas, Rick me dijo que me dejaba un rato para cambiarme de ropa para cenar.

Llevaba un vestido que era arreglado pero tampoco muy arreglado, cuando estaba terminando de arreglarme, Rick llamo a la puerta para decirme que la cena estaba lista. Al bajar me encontré con toda la familia en la mesa esperándonos a Rick y a mi.

La cena fue bastante tranquila, alguna broma del hermano de Rick, alguna historia de cuando eran pequeños y algún reproche por parte de su padre por algo así como no haber seguido el camino de la familia. Rick estaba estudiando imagen y comunicación y por lo visto no era lo que sus padres querían

\- señor Castle usted a que se dedica?

\- Castle? Es Rogers, mi hijo es el único Castle y me dedico a la economía

Tras mi bochorno tras haber dicho otro apellido, traté de estar bastante callada para no meter más la pata, sólo contestaba a lo que me preguntaban y ya está.

Al finalizar la cena, cada uno se levantó y fue como si nada de la cena hubiese pasado, cada uno a su habitación y sin hablar con los demás. Yo los imité y me fui a mi habitación, me cambie y me puse unos vaqueros y un jersey por si volvía a salir al salón o algo, no salir en pijama. Me senté en la cama y como media hora después alguien llamo a la puerta, cuando abrí me encontré a Rick con abrigo, gorro y bufanda puestos

\- Rick? Que haces así vestido?

\- bueno... viendo que no hay mas que hacer en casa, había pensado que podíamos salir a dar una vuelta

\- Pero... esta nevando

\- Vamos! te quieres quedar todo el rato aquí encerrada cuando afuera hace una precioso día de invierno?

\- No, pero no quiero pasar frío

\- vaamos! que cuando estemos fuera de lo que menos te vas a dar cuenta es de frio

Al final accedí, salimos y como siempre el tenia razón, aunque eso no se lo diría nunca. Hicimos una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, y luego compramos en un Starbucks un café yo y un chocolate caliente él. Cuando llegamos a su casa ya era tarde, nos fuimos a dormir. Con lo cansados que estábamos los planes del viernes se estropearon ya que nos quedamos dormidos hasta casi el mediodía. Cuando nos levantamos comimos directamente y después decidimos quedarnos toda la tarde en su habitación viendo películas hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Durante el sábado, nos fuimos todo el día a pasear a Central Park; volvimos a media tarde a tiempo para dejar las cosas preparadas para volver a la mañana siguiente a la residencia.

 **Buenas! Aqui teneis el quinto capitulo de esta historia! espero que os guste y que me lo digais, si quereis saber mas o preguntarme cualquier cosa seguidme en twitter palcalde_ Os espero! Castle no me pertenece (ojala)**


	6. Chapter 6

El tiempo pasó y todas las aventuras que viví con mis amigos se quedaran en mis recuerdos para siempre, las noches de 'fiesta de pijamas' donde las confidencias, los chimes y todas las cosas que los chicos no soportaban eran las protagonistas. Con los chicos eran los momentos en la tarde, después de las clases, donde las risas siempre estaban aseguradas. Me encantaba salir a hacer deporte con ellos e ir de compras con las chicas, si, suena muy tópico pero a las chicas les gustaba hacer deporte a solas y a mí me gustaba ir acompañada. Las tardes, todos juntos en nuestra cafetería favorita al lado de la residencia o como aquella vez que estábamos las chicas haciendo nuestra 'fiesta de pijamas' y aparecieron los chicos a hacernos un desfile con unos pijamas/disfraces que habían comprado esa misma tarde para enseñárnoslos a nosotras. Con miles de anécdotas como esas llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Las de navidad las pasé con Lanie y su familia en los Ángeles, y las de Pascua con Jenny y su familia en Washington. Las de verano aun no había decidido si volvería a España o me quedaría aquí.

Por ser extranjera, la universidad me había dado permiso para quedarme si quería todo el verano viviendo allí, pero no me apetecía quedarme allí encerrada todo el tiempo con el calor que hace en Nueva York. Me apetecía ver a mi familia, por supuesto, pero no quería volver a mi pueblo, no quería ver a toda esa gente que nunca había confiado en mí, que nunca me había hecho caso. Simplemente era más feliz allí.

Al final pasé el verano con Rick y su familia en su casa de los Hamptons, y ¿sabéis que? también estuve con mi familia, Rick y su madre los invitaron a pasar el mes de julio allí, les regalaron los billetes y todo.

Para todo lo que había echado de menos a mis padres al final no estuve apenas tiempo con ellos, me tiraba el día con Rick, en la piscina, en la playa o simplemente acompañándonos el uno al otro mientras leíamos o veíamos alguna película, mi hermano decía que éramos como una pareja pero nosotros le decíamos que estaba loco que simplemente éramos mejores amigos.

Nos conocíamos solo desde hacía un año, ¡Madre mía! ya había pasado un año. Por lo visto era verdad eso de que cuando te lo pasas bien y disfrutas el tiempo pasaba volando; y por lo visto era mentira eso de que estando fuera de casa y lejos de tus seres queridos lo pasas mal, porque aunque estés lejos de tus seres queridos que son tus familiares, siempre conoces a alguien que se convierte en tu ser querido y que es como de tu familia aunque solo sea un amigo.

El verano terminó y volvimos a la residencia, allí celebramos mi 19 cumpleaños, que era el último que quedaba por celebrar, ya que el resto son de antes del verano. Lo celebramos organizando una pequeña fiesta donde había alcohol ya que yo tenía permiso para comprarlo, ya que no era americana tenia los derechos de un español, es decir desde los 18 lo tenía permitido, nada de esperar a los 21... La fiesta fue bastante tranquila dentro de lo que cabe, nadie acabo en un coma etílico pero si todos con una buena resaca... La residencia ya no era solo el edificio donde vivíamos, se había vuelto nuestro hogar, un lugar donde encontrar refugio cuando te encontrabas mal. Para mí personalmente más que dentro de la residencia me gustaba estar en ella pero fuera, ¿Donde? en la azotea, la descubrí poco antes de las vacaciones de verano por lo que al único al que le había dicho que se podía subir ahí fue a Rick. Allí quedamos más de una vez cuando teníamos que desahogarnos de algo y no queríamos que nadie más se enterase.

Este año pase acción de Gracias con Lanie y las navidades con Rick y su familia, en noche vieja fue divertido porque celebré fin de año con mi familia a través de Skype y Rick lo quiso hacer conmigo. La tradición es que al llegar las 12 de la noche, todos estamos frente al televisor viendo las campanadas de la puerta del Sol de Madrid, y que en cada campanada había que comerse una uva, yo estaba acostumbrada ya que llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo, pero era la primera vez de Rick por lo que fue gracioso verle con la boca llena de uvas y casi atragantándose. Cuando llego la hora aquí en Nueva York quedamos con nuestros amigos para celebrarlo.

El año empezó igual o mejor que el anterior, con risas y confidencias. Al final le mostramos la azotea al resto del grupo, era nuestro lugar secreto, claro que los únicos que teníamos la llave para entrar siempre que quisiésemos éramos Rick y yo; allí era donde celebrábamos las fiestas de los fines de semana, será eso que dicen que se pega todo excepto la hermosura, les pegue mis ganas de fiesta todos los fines de semana como se hace en España y a ellos les encantaba, era una manera de aprovechar nuestra juventud.

Respecto a las carreras, éramos más bien los cerebritos. En la universidad era curioso, para motivarte a sacar buenas notas, las prácticas se decidían por orden de notas por lo que el que tenía las notas más bajas se quedaba con el lugar de prácticas que nadie quería y el que tenía las mejores notas era el que elegía lo mejor o lo que más ilusión le hacía. Por este motivo, todos nos esforzamos en ser los mejores y lo conseguimos, yo con las mejores notas elegí hacer las primeras prácticas en el programa de Ophra, las segundas practicas las hice en el programa de Jimmy Fallon y las ultimas que eran de 4 meses, en el programa de Ellen era el formato de programa que yo quería hacer, hacer entrevistas donde con la comedia les pudiese sacar algún secretillo a los invitados y además retarles a que hagan algo fuera de su tema.

Seguía pasando el tiempo y llego un día que supongo que fue un punto de inflexión en la relación que teníamos entre todos. Después de eso nada sería como antes, lo que no quiere decir que la cosas fuesen mal, simplemente diferentes. Era mayo y acabábamos de terminar los exámenes de 2º por lo que nos fuimos a celebrarlo a nuestra azotea, era tarde y todos íbamos un poco pasados; como yo era la que mejor soportaba el alcohol (era la que más practica tenia) sabia cuando debía terminar mi fiesta e irme a la habitación. Cuando me disponía a irme, Rick me agarro del brazo

\- Hey! a dónde vas?

\- me voy a mi habitación, creo que la fiesta ha terminado para mi

\- Te acompaño

Durante el camino hasta mi habitación, Rick que había bebido un poco más que yo se iba partiendo de risa por cualquier tontería y claro como su risa es la risa más contagiosa del mundo yo me reía con él, cualquiera que nos hubiese visto en ese momento pensaría que a la mañana siguiente no nos íbamos a acordar de nada. Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación y como consiguiente a la puerta de la suya también, nos fuimos a despedir.

\- Bueno... madeimoselle- dijo haciendo una reverencia

\- Deja de hacer tonterías - dije mientras le levantaba agarrándole de los brazos

Al levantarle quedaba de manera que estábamos abrazados, en ese momento deje de pensar en lo que estaba pasando y supongo que actué por lo que en ese momento sentía, nos miramos a los ojos y nos perdimos uno en la mirada del otro, y de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando, de esa manera entramos en mi habitación, nos tiramos en la cama y seguimos besándonos. Esa noche no hicimos nada más que besarnos y abrazarnos hasta que nos quedamos dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente...


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente...

Me desperté con unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, no era una sensación nueva, no era la primera vez que dormía con un chico, pero si la primera que me sentía realmente especial en esa posición. Por un momento, creí que lo que estaba sintiendo era fruto de mi imaginación y que los recuerdos de la noche anterior solo habían formado parte de un sueño. Un sueño que jamás antes habría imaginado que podría soñar con ello, me gire hasta estar frente a frente con la persona que me acompañaba en mi cama, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que nada había sido un sueño, realmente había pasado la noche con Rick y por raro que pareciese no me arrepentía de ello.

Me quede un rato mirándolo, parecía todo un angelito cuando estaba dormido, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que me parecía hasta ese momento, o por lo menos antes jamás me habría atrevido a reconocerlo en voz alta ni a reconocérmelo a mí misma. Ahora tampoco lo iba a reconocer en voz alta pero bueno...

Cuando note que se iba despertando me tense, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él al vernos en esta posición, si se acordaría o si se arrepentía. Pero fuese la que fuese su reacción estaba a punto de averiguarla

\- Buenos días- dijo con voz adormilada

\- Buenos días

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar

\- Ehh... - empezó a decir él- Te arrepientes?

\- Como?

\- Que si te arrepientes de lo que hicimos anoche

\- No, pero no sé exactamente que significo lo de anoche...

\- Bueno... nos besamos y nos seguimos besando, nos besamos aún más y luego nos quedamos dormidos

\- Y que vamos a hacer?

\- Yo creo que podríamos dejarlo como esta, no hacer nada y ver cómo van las cosas, que te parece?

\- Me parece bien... supongo...

\- Bueno...

\- Creo que deberías marcharte a tu habitación si no queremos que nadie te vea aquí

\- sí, creo que será lo mejor

Creí que cuando le viese salir por la puerta sentiría alivio porque nadie nos hubiese pillado o por que nada se iba a complicar y las cosas iban a seguir exactamente como antes pero no, no me sentía para nada aliviada, al contrario, le echaba de menos. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía tan a gusto en los brazos de un chico con el que acababa de pasar la noche, y en este caso solo nos habíamos besado y habíamos dormido abrazados.

Durante ese día, había inconscientemente intentado evitar a Rick por todos los medios, pero como si el universo estuviese en mi contra no hacia otra cosa que encontrármelo. A las chicas no les dije nada, ellas por otro lado no sospechaban nada ya que no era la primera vez que nos íbamos juntos de una fiesta; pero al contrario de las veces anteriores esta vez sí que había pasado algo más. Dios mío! por que no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

Rick POV

Había pasado una de las noches más maravillosas de mi vida, pasar toda la noche, bueno, parte de la noche besándome con Kate y pasar, eso sí, toda la noche abrazado a ella había sido simplemente maravilloso.

Al despertarnos ella parecía muy confusa sobre lo que había pasado, no exactamente sobre que había pasado sino más bien por las consecuencias que eso podría traer. En ese momento pensé que sería lo mejor olvidarnos o más bien hacer como que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sucedido.

Al principio pensé que eso era lo correcto, pero en ningún momento fue eso lo que yo de verdad quería, no podía parar de pensar en ella, en sus labios y en cómo me gustaría poder volver a besarla, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible ya que ella había accedido a olvidarnos del tema y hacer como si nada.

Durante ese día, no deje de provocar encuentros entre nosotros, la notaba rara y no quería que esto interfiriese demasiado en nuestra relación. Sabía que si en ese momento hubiese dejado que ella huyese y se escondiese, poco a poco habríamos perdido trato y nos habríamos alejado completamente el uno del otro, y eso yo no lo iba a permitir.

Kate POV

Me encerré en mi habitación para poder evitar por completo a Rick, no podía seguir así, no podía dejar de pensar en lo de la noche anterior y no quería por que quería que las cosas no cambiasen, no quería que se rompiese nuestra amistad por nada, él era mi mejor amigo, el mejor que había tenido en toda mi vida y si lo perdía sabía que no iba a encontrar a nadie como él. Estábamos apunto de irnos de vacaciones de verano y como el año pasado habíamos pensado en que yo me fuese a los Hamptons con él y su familia pero con esta situación yo no iba a ser capaz de estar dos meses en la misma casa con él. Y luego le tendría que contar a mi familia porque este año no iba con él y todo iba a ser un completo desastre porque ellos en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos le cogieron mucho cariño y Dios podría ir algo peor?

Me tumbe en la cama resignada a que mi vida no podía ir a peor y esta vez no iba a contar con Lanie y Jenny porque no les iba a contar que había pasado la noche con Rick, pero bueno, no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a un problema sola. Solo tenía que volver a hacerlo, mi método era meterme de lleno en la historia de un buen libro, cuando me disponía a empezar el último libro que me había comprado llamaron a mi puerta y...


	8. Chapter 8

Rick POV

llame a la puerta, en un principio estaba decidido a dar ese paso, pero a medida que me acercaba a su puerta iba pensando si de verdad era la mejor opción, pero ahora que haba llamado no estaba nada seguro, por lo que me di la vuelta para ir a mi habitación pero en ese momento escuche la puerta. No sabía si girarme y besarla, ella era la que se expresaba bien, no yo. Si quería algo tenía que hacerlo y no decirlo, porque si lo decía seguramente la cagaría. Estaba decidido, esto era lo que quería, y lo quería para algo más que un rollo pasajero. Finalmente me gire y lo hice

Kate POV

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, dado la vuelta, no sabía a qué había venido ni porque se estaba yendo pero me quede ahí, mirándolo como esperando a que él decidiese que quería. Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba de nuevo besándolo. De lo fuerte que había impactado contra mi cuerpo a la hora de besarme, nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, cerramos la puerta y seguimos besándonos. De alguna manera parecía lo correcto, era como si fuese lo que tenía que pasar y que antes o después iba a suceder, y había sucedido. En sus brazos me sentía bien, me sentía segura, como si estando con él nada malo pudiese ocurrirme, y de repente, paro. Nos separamos y el beso se rompió.

\- no quiero dejarlo como estaba- me dijo aun recuperando la respiración

Yo en ese momento no supe que contestarle, yo tampoco quería dejarlo como estaba antes pero tampoco sabía expresar que era lo que quería. Madre mía, pretendo ser presentadora y en un momento así voy y me quedo sin saber que decir. Pero como siempre se ha dicho una imagen vale más que mil palabras ¿no?, pues en este caso iba a ser una acción vale más que mil palabras, por lo que le bese, le bese como nunca antes había besado a nadie, en ese beso iban todos los sentimiento que hasta la noche anterior no sabía que sentía, pero creo que es mejor así, sentimientos puros, no forzados.

No eran unos sentimientos de esos de: oh! me gusta un tío y solo porque te atrae te formas mil pájaros en la cabeza para sentir unos sentimientos que no sientes en realidad. Sabía que esto era de verdad y que si se acababa en algún momento me partiría el corazón, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo porque sentía que merecía la pena intentarlo.

Al separarnos, nuestras frentes se quedaron pegadas mientras recuperábamos el aire.

\- creo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto

\- está bien- dijo algo dudoso- Te arrepientes o algo?- me pregunto con temor

\- No, no para nada me arrepiento, simplemente... quiero que esto funcione y me gustaría, si a ti te parece bien, no contarlo por ahora para que no tengamos presiones de nadie y ver si hay futuro en esto o no, si funciona se lo contamos y si no funciona, lo dejamos y seremos lo suficientemente adultos como para estar bien el uno con el otro delante de nuestros amigos sin que sepan que ha habido algo entre nosotros. Te parece bien?

\- Eh... si, con ese razonamiento sí. Pero yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esto funcione

\- Yo también- dije con una sonrisa tímida

\- bien... -dijo algo cortado

\- Bien... -le conteste de igual manera

A partir de ese momento, no encontrábamos en una relación que en nada de tiempo los dos ya habíamos dicho que no era un rollo pasajero sino que queríamos que durase.

Durante esos días tuvimos citas, pasábamos noches juntos y hacíamos todo lo que haría una pareja normal solo que a escondidas. Para ir a las citas teníamos que salir con al menos 15 minutos de diferencia por si alguno de nuestros amigos nos descubrían; para pasar las noches juntos, nos metíamos en la habitación del otro cuando veíamos que el resto de nuestros amigos ya estaban acostados y nos escabullíamos a nuestros cuartos antes del amanecer o justo al amanecer, una hora a la que sabíamos que todos seguían durmiendo. A pesar de todas las complicaciones que tenía el estar así, era bonito despertarme a su lado, y me encantaban todos y cada uno de los detalles que tenía conmigo, cosas que ya hacíamos antes que ahora tenían un significado totalmente nuevo; como por ejemplo, un simple paseo por Central Park tomándonos un helado, antes era algo que hacíamos como amigos, pero ahora era como diferente, se sentía diferente, físicamente seguíamos haciendo lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que ahora íbamos dados de la mano, robándonos algún beso que otro y las fotos para el recuerdo eran bastante diferentes.

Nos fuimos de vacaciones a los Hamptons y ahí sí que no tuvimos problema en decírselo a las familias ya que si lo nuestro no funcionaba no afectaría a nada, en cambio de no funcionar respecto a nuestros amigos, no queríamos ponerlos en el aprieto de elegir un lado de la pareja o que se crease algún mal rollo en general.

En los Hamptons yo calificaría esas vacaciones como MAGICAS, sus padres nos dejaban entrar y salir a nuestro antojo, el año anterior aunque fuésemos solos, teníamos que decir a donde íbamos y cuando volvíamos, pero este año, no sé si es porque ya me conocían, porque ya conocían a mi familia, porque éramos más mayores o porque estábamos saliendo y querían darnos intimidad, pero el caso es que nos dejaban tranquilos.

Lo que más nos gustaba era pasar el día en la playa, jugábamos a las palas, jugábamos en el agua, parecíamos niños pequeños y a mí eso la verdad es que me encantaba, luego estábamos un rato tomando el sol o nos subíamos a casa a estar en la piscina. Por la noche salíamos a cenar o cenábamos en casa y luego íbamos a tomar un helado o simplemente a pasear tranquilamente, luego volvíamos y nos sentábamos en el porche o nos tumbábamos a ver las estrellas y simplemente a charlar en los brazos del otro. Era una sensación de que lo nuestro simplemente era real, como que tenía que ser.

Nuestros padres estaban bien con ello, al principio a sus padres no les parecía bien que estuviésemos que saliendo, yo les caía bien pero como amiga, les oímos hablar de ello y el tema es que yo no era de familia de dinero pero que era buena chica, digamos que me consolaba el saber que el problema no era yo sino el dinero de mis padres. En el caso de mis padres, les chocó el conocer por primera vez a un novio mío, había tenido más relaciones pero nunca se lo había llegado a decir a mis padres; supongo que se imaginaban que sí que había tenido novio pero yo nunca les había dicho nada, y esta vez había pasado directamente de no decirles que tenía novio a presentárselo directamente. Fue bastante gracioso ver sus caras de asombro pero ellos estaban encantados con Rick.


	9. Chapter 9

Al volver a clase las cosas se volvieron un poco más complicada, después de pasarnos el verano entero sin tener que ocultarnos, teníamos otra vez que empezar a escondernos de nuestros amigos. Sabíamos que poco a poco nuestros amigos se enterarían de nuestra relación pero no nos imaginábamos que sería tan pronto.

A las pocas semanas de volver a clase se enteró Kevin, era el mejor amigo de Rick, a pesar de que Javi también lo era, Kevin era más cercano. Por ciertos detalles de una excusa mal hecha, digamos que nos pillo de marronazo y se lo tuvimos que decir, en ese mismo momento también le hicimos jurar que no diría nada a nadie, pero ya sabes los secretos no duran para siempre, y este no queríamos que durase para siempre, simplemente hasta que nosotros estuviésemos preparados. La verdad es que se lo tomo relativamente bien, se alegró por nosotros pero se quedó bastante en shock, era algo que realmente no se esperaba.

Kevin POV

No me lo podía creer, Kate y Rick estaban juntos, realmente juntos. Era algo que supongo que alguien que no les conociese podría haber imaginado, pero nosotros o por lo menos yo, creía que no pasarían esa línea después de dos años, eran inseparables si y pasaban todas las vacaciones juntos pero de ahí a dar el paso de estar en una relación no pensaba que se fuesen a arriesgar tanto.

Me enteré de manera fortuita, el sábado concretamente, los dos habían tenido citas el viernes y cuando le vi por la mañana me dijo que se había encontrado con Jennifer Aniston en el restaurante, pero no me dijo nada más. Esa misma tarde, estábamos todos en la habitación de Lanie cuando entró Kate, Jenny le dijo que le había dicho Lanie que anoche se había encontrado con Jennifer Aniston. No había que ser muy listo para unir las piezas, de no estar juntos, habrían comentado que se encontraron con sus citas, pero al no hacerlo daban a entender que realmente no había otras parejas y que eran ellos dos.

En ese momento empecé a gesticular muy exageradamente hasta que ellos dos cruzaron miradas y prácticamente me sacaron a rastras de la habitación de Lanie y me llevaron a la de Rick, allí básicamente me confirmaron lo que yo sabía, no entraron en detalles ya que a mí me parecía bastante desagradable el imaginarme a mis dos amigos de esa manera pero era lo que era y lo que tenía que hacer ahora era guardar silencio. No podía decir nada si no quería que ellos dos me matasen.

Lo hice hasta que los otros se enteraron. Durante ese tiempo, me utilizaban de coartada para sus escapadas. Aunque la mayoría de la veces no hacía falta ya que estábamos acostumbrados a que se pasasen el día juntos pero aun así, era la excusa para cenas romántica y escapadas de pareja en algún que otro fin de semana sin ninguna fiesta en lo que no había motivo aparente para irse de viaje.

Sorprendentemente, aun estando todo el día que si citas, viajes, y haciendo vida en pareja, no sé cómo hicieron el seguir sacando las mejores notas de sus respectivas carreras, eran dos cerebritos, con cuerpos de estrellas y que, dios porque la perfección no existe que si no, ellos dos lo serian.

Kate POV

Seguimos escondiéndonos lo máximo que pudimos, todos nuestros amigos nos descubrieron, excepto Kevin, besándonos en algún rincón o en una cita. Lanie y Jenny nos pillaron en una cita que organizamos en Central Park, era precioso, me había organizado un picnic donde estábamos tranquilamente disfrutando el uno del otro. Cuando estábamos en el postre, Rick me sorprendía cuando abrió una cesta aparte donde había un bol de fresas, otro con chocolate y un tercero con nata.

Aquí la cosa parecería que se empezó a calentar un poco, y a decir verdad en otro lugar la cosa habría sido muy caliente pero no era el caso. Nos demostrábamos todo el amor que sentíamos entre mordisco y mordico, con besos, palabras... Nos dábamos las fresas el uno al otro hasta que nos terminamos las fresas, y como nos daba pena dejar lo que quedaba de nata y chocolate, decidimos que ¿por qué no comernos el uno al otro a la vez que nos los terminábamos? y así estábamos, en un momento en el que nos estábamos ''peleando'' me untó chocolate en los labios, lo cual yo en ese momento no me esperaba, así que me puse un poco juguetona diciéndole que ahora me lo tenía que limpiar él y así lo hizo, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que junto sus labios a los míos y a la vez me limpiaba el chocolate. En ese mismo momento, oímos:

\- No. puede. ser! - No me lo puedo creer!

Nos separamos ante la sorpresa de reconocer esas voces, y cuando nos giramos para comprobar si eran verdad nuestras suposiciones ahí las teníamos a Lanie y a Jenny con una cara de sorpresa infinita, con las manos tapándose las bocas y los ojos bien abiertos ante la sorpresa.

Nosotros no supimos que decir por qué ¿que se dice en un momento en el que tus mejores amigas se acaban de enterar que les has estado mintiendo a la cara? Pues lo que hicimos fue quedarnos quietos y esperar a que ellas dijesen algo, y lo dijeron:

\- ¿Que narices acaba de pasar?

\- ¿se acaban de besar?

Se preguntaban la una a la otra, luego dirigiéndose a nosotros:

\- ¿os estabais besando?

\- eeh... Bueno...

\- Creo que ya no lo podemos negar... -dice Rick

\- Si, bueno...

\- Desde cuándo? -pregunta Lanie

\- eeemmm bueno... desdelafiestadefindecurso- digo tan deprisa que creo que ni se me entiende

\- Perdón, desde cuando has dicho?

\- Desde la fiesta de fin de curso

\- Desde entonces? Y no has confiado en nosotras para contárnoslo?

\- No! Chicas! solo se lo contamos a nuestros padres y Kevin nos descubrió hace una o dos semanas, queríamos ver si funcionaba o no antes de contároslo para que no hubiese ningún problema si no funcionaba.

\- Ósea que no es por desconfianza?

\- No! claro que no! como voy a desconfiar de vosotras?

\- Tampoco confiaste para contárnoslo después de todo el verano!

\- Es fácil funcionar en verano cuando estamos en la casa de la playa y no hay otra cosa que hacer que estar con tu chico sin ningún problema de por medio, y queríamos ver si realmente funcionábamos con nuestras respectivas rutinas aquí en la ciudad

\- Pero... realmente estáis juntos juntos?

\- Si- dije con una risa medio nerviosa

\- y tu... -dijo Lanie mirando a Rick- la quieres?

\- Con todo mi corazón -dijo mientras me cogía por la cintura y me acercaba más hacia el

\- Te lo aviso, es nuestra mejor amiga, y por muy amigas tuyas que seamos, como la rompas el corazón te las tendrás que ver con nosotras

\- Tranquilas, yo mismo hare todo lo posible para que no sufra nunca, y si alguna vez le hago daño, os juro ya desde este mismo momento que no era mi intención y os pido por favor que me deis un toque de atención para que lo solucione, porque yo ya no puedo vivir sin ella. Porque la quiero

Cuando termino de decir eso, me gire, le miré a los ojos y le dije:

\- yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, Te quiero - me acerque a él para besarle suavemente en los labios

\- OOOhh! -Dijeron las dos a la vez -que monos sois!

\- Bueno... entonces, quedamos perdonados?

\- Pues claro!

Recogimos las cosas y volvimos a la residencia, allí nos dejaron solos otra vez, por lo que decidimos ir a mi habitación para pasar el resto de la tarde allí

 **Buenas! Feliz año a todos! terminare de publicar los capitulos que tengo escritos y por desgracia luego hare un paron ya que estoy liadisima con proyectos y examenes de la universidad, en las vacaciones de semana Santa intentare escribir algo mas o en ratos libres pero no publicare por lo menos hasta verano. Perdonadme por adelantado.**

 **Para cualquier cosa os dejo mi twitter y mi instagram donde podeis comentarme lo que querais sobre la historia que creeis que va a pasar, podeis dar ideas...**

 **Twitter: palcalde_**

 **Instagram: dailycaskettliars**

 **Reviews siempre estan bien recibidas :)**

 **Bess P.**


	10. Chapter 10

Una vez en mi habitacion

\- Bueno... pues ya lo saben...

\- Falta Javi, y no se exactamente como se lo podemos decir...

\- Bueno… podemos dejar que nos descubra como el resto

\- Pero no creo que le siente muy bien ser el ultimo en enterarse

\- Y como se lo decimos?

Seguimos debatiendo como decirselo, pero al final decidimos que no se lo diriamos, no encontramos una buena manera de hacerlo. Pasaron los dias y juro que nos descubrio de la manera mas bochornosa en la que podia pasar.

Nos encontrabamos en la habitacion de Rick, digamos que en una situacion un tanto comprometida, me encontraba en brazos de Rick con las piernas envueltas en su cintura, el me estaba besando el cuello cuando en ese momento entró Javi en busca de Rick, iba con algo de urgencia pero cuando al entrar nos vio en esa posicion mientras decia el en nombre de Rick, bueno digamos que los tres nos quedamos paralizados. Yo me baje de un salto de la posicion en la que estaba poniendome delante de Rick por razones mas que obvias. Los dos nos miramos con cara de circunstancia y enseguida nos giramos a ver a Javi. Se encontraba ahi en la puerta, todavia sujetando el pomo con la boca completamente abierta mirandonos sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

La verdad es que la escena era mas que surrealista, pero totalmente real al mismo tiempo. Yo no sabia donde meterme y se habia creado un silencio bastante incomodo que ninguno se atrevia a romper. Hasta que Javi habló, con la garganta seca y entrecortadamente

\- mmm... bueno... yo casi que vuelvo mas tarde eh?

Y con las misma se fue, no esperó una explicacion, no se quedo parado sin hacer nada, no se puso a gritar ni nada, simplemente se fue. Se fue y nos dejo rojos de vergüenza por habernos pillado asi, cortados por la idea de que alguien mas pudiese entrar y con el calenton del momento sin resolver.

\- Madre mia! -dije - como voy a volverle a mirar a la cara despues de esto?

\- No tengo ni idea, es mi mejor amigo, diooos que vergüenza!

\- que vamos a hacer?

\- tendremos que salir y enfrentarnos a la consecuencias no?

\- supongo...

\- La verdad es que inoportuno el capullo, nos ha cortado todo el rollo

\- eres incorregible- digo dandole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro

\- Auuu! eso duele sabes? -dice señalandose al hombro y poniendo carita de cachorrito

\- Si, pero te pasa por decir esas cosas, esto es serio! Tu mejor amigo nos ha pillado liandonos en tu cuarto, descubriendo que le hemos estado mintiendo y tu te preocupas por que nos ha cortado el rollo?

\- Bueno... me preocupo por las dos cosas, me fastidia que nos haya pillado, pero tambien me fastidia el que nos haya cortado el rollo -dice acercandose peligrosamente a mi - o me vas a decir que a ti no te ha molestado el que tengamos que parar...

En ese momento me empieza a besar el cuello

\- Rick... -digo de forma medio seria medio gimiendo - tenemos que parar

\- mmm... no quiero...-dice con voz de niño pequeño

\- Vamos, tenemos que solucionar esto y despues podremos continuar

\- Esta bieen... pero esta noche duermes aqui

\- Eso ni lo dudes - digo dandole un rapido beso en los labios

Salimos de la habitacion y empezamos a buscar a Javi por todos lados hasta que le encontramos en la cafeteria, alli nos acercamos a hablar con él, a intenar explicarle la situacion pero:

\- desde cuando esta pasando esto? - pregunto un poco a la defensiva

\- mmm... desde la fiesta de graduacion

\- Desde antes del verano?!

\- si, pero Javi, no se lo dijimos a nadie. Los demas lo han descubierto durante estas semanas y en ninguna fue intencionado

Despues de discutir un poco, Javier se fue de la cafeteria dejando a los dos alli con cara de no saber exactamente que hacer o que decirse. Al cabo de un rato, los dos empezaron a hablar y decidieron que juntarian a todos para que pudiesen preguntar lo que quisiesen.

Estaban todos en la habitacion de Kate y la imagen era cuanto menos curiosa, se encontraban los cuatro mirando a Rick y a Kate.

Nadie hablaba, nadie preguntaba, nadie se movia, y respiraban por que no les quedaba otra, hasta que...

\- Bueno... - dije- os hemos llamado a todos por que, bueno como todos ya sabeis, Rick y yo estamos junto y como lo habeis descubierto antes de lo que nosotros habiamos planeado, es por eso que tanto secretismo y por lo que no os habiamos dicho nada

\- no nos dijisteis nada por que no confiais en nosotros - sentencio Javier

\- no! claro que no! confiamos en vosotros, pero es algo que ninguno de nosotros habia planeado, simplemente es algo que pasó y no sabiamos como iba a salir, lo hablamos y decidimos mantenerlo en secreto para ver si funcionabamos o era algo del momento. En un principio pensabamos deciroslo al volver de las vacaciones, pero decidimos alargarlo un poco, porque sabiamos que funcionabamos en vacaciones cuando estabamos casi 24 horas juntos pero no sabiamos si lo ibamos a saber llevar con la rutina, los estudios y todo. Despues una cosa llevo a la otra y todos nos descubristeis de una manera o de otra y hasta ahora. - dije yo, esta vez con suerte de que nadie me interrumpiese

\- y ademas... -añadio Rick- os lo ibamos a contar, simplemente necesitabamos algo de tiempo.

\- Entonces... el problema no eramos nosotros?- dijo Jenny

\- No, nunca lo fuisteis, tampoco lo eramos nosotros pero si que teniamos que ver si realmente funcionabamos, no queriamos decirlo y que por cualquier cosa, lo nuestro no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para que despues vosotros no tomaseis partido de un lado o de otro y el grupo entero se rompiese por algo que no habia durado practicamente nada. Ahora sabemos - digo abrazando a Rick de la cintura- que si lo nuestro no funciona, este tiempo ha valido la pena y que sabremos llevarlo de manera que no influya en el grupo.

\- bueno... en ese caso- dijo Lanie levantandose- ENHORABUENA! - grito abalanzandose hacia nosotros

Al final todos nos felicitaron, por fin podriamos ser una pareja normal, bueno... normal dentro de lo que somos nosotros...


End file.
